Action,Chiche ou Vérité
by Madame Boris Jardel
Summary: Voilà une fic, sur le jeu action, chiche ou vérité! Secret à découvrir
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà dans une nouvelle fic!  
Donc la fic sera basé sur des jeux, ou on découvrira des secrets...**

**Bonne lecture et dite moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review!**

**Et si vous avez envie faite un tour sur mes autres fics**

* * *

-Allez Hermione action, chiche ou vérité? demanda Fred àhermione  
Hermione,ron,harry,fred,georges,lee,angelina,katie,alicia,ginny,seamus,neville et luna étaient dans la grande salle de Poudlard. C'était les vacances de Noél, très peu d'élèves étaient restés.  
Dumbledore avait enlevé les tables pour n'en laissé qu'une au milieu. Ainsi les élèves restant avaient pu s'installer dans un coin.

Ils s'étaient installés par terre, sur une grande couverture. Les jumeaux avaient lancés l'idée de faire un grand Action,Chiche ou Vérité, afin de tous apprendre à mieux se connaître et pour faire passer le temps avant le repas du soir!

C'est Fred qui avait commencé le premier.  
-Mmmm...on va commencer par simple...vérité! répondit-elle.  
-Attention on a pas le droit a de Joker! Alors Hermione, qui des garçons qui se trouvent ici, tu préférais embrasser?  
Hermione devint rouge comme un tomate.  
-Euh...Seamus! dit-elle d'une voix presque inodible.  
-Houhou! Dirent tous les autres en coeur, à l'exception de seamus, qui était lui aussi rouge.

-Ah mon tour, ginny, Action chiche ou vérité?  
-Vérité également!  
-Gin, as-tu déjà couché avec un garçon?  
-Hey c'est notre soeur, évite de lui poser ce genre de questions devant nous. En plus elle n'a que 15ans! s'exclama Georges et fred à l'unisson.  
-Oui! fit faiblement ginny.  
-QUOI? dirent les 3frères de ginny!  
-Ben oui, j'ai déjà coucher avec un garçon!  
-Mais ginny, c'était qui, et comment ça se fait qu'a ton âge tu l'es déjà fait? demanda ron.  
-Ron! c'est pas à ton tour de poser des questions, tu le ferras une autre fois. Répondit hermione.

-Harry, action-chiche ou vérité?  
-Vérité!  
-Avec qui tu as eu ta première relation sexuel?  
-pansy!  
-Parkinson? Demanda hermione exploser de rire.  
-Oui!

-Ron, action-chiche ou vérité?  
-Chiche!  
-Est tu chiche t'embrasser luna?  
-Ouii!  
-Alors fait le!  
Ron se leva et embrassa luna, durant quelques secondes.

-Fred!  
-Vérité!  
-Est tu déja sorti avec des personnes ici présentes et si oui, lesquelles?  
-Oui, avec...Angeline,katie,alicia et hermione!  
-Avec hermione?demanda ron  
-Oui, avec hermione. Répondit ce dernier d'un ton calme.

-Harry?  
-Vérité toujours!  
-Dans quelle circonstance as-tu couché avec pansy?  
-C'était l'année dernière, au cours du bal de noel. J'avais un peu trop bu, et je me souviens être partie du bal à un moment pour chercher un coin tranquille ou fumer une cigarrette...  
-Fumer une cigarrette? demanda ginny.  
-Oui je les avait volé a mon cousin dudley avant de partir. Donc j'étais dans une salle vide, quand quelqu'un est entrée. C'était pansy, elle était complètement bourré. Elle m'a regardé et est venue s'assoir à côté de moi, je lui est tendit le paquet, et elle a pris une cigarette. On s'est pas parler durant près de 30minutes. Au moment ou j'allai partir, elle m'a aggripé le bras et m'a embrasser. On a continuait comme ça et, on a finit par coucher dans la salle.  
-Et ben! Vous vous êtes revue après? Interrogea Hermione.

-Non, ça a été la seule fois, d'ailleurs on n'en n'a jamais reparler. Bon...angelina?  
-Action  
-Embrasse Hermione.  
-Euh...!  
-Allez Angie, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie! Dit georges avec un petit clin d'oeil.  
Angelina se leva donc et embrassa hermione. C'est 2 dernières étaient devenus écarlate.

-Alicia...  
-Vérité!  
-Toi et lee, êtes-vous sortie ensemble? Et si oui en quel année!  
-Oui, nous sommes sortie ensemble, cette année.

-Neville!  
-vérite! répondit-il timidement  
-Est-tu déjà sorti avec une fille?  
-Oui!  
-Ah bon! Interrogèrent hermione et ginny!  
-Oui...vous me prenez vraiment pour un débutant. Retorqua t-il.

-Luna!  
Luna regardait ailleurs, elle avait la tête encore dans la lune!  
-Action  
-Enlève ton pull!  
-PERVERS! lui crièrent les filles.  
-Hey, elle est pas obligé de le faire, elle a un joker!  
-C'est bon, je vais le faire.  
Elle enleva donc son pull, pour laisser voir un tee-shirt, qui moulait ces formes généreuses.

-Seamus!  
-Vérité!  
-Qu'elle est, la première fille avec qui tu est couché?  
-Je le dit, si personne ne me frappe!  
Tous se regardèrent interloquer.  
-Mais oui, pourquoi on te frapperait! Dit hermione.  
-Ginny!  
-Oh P! s'écria ron! Tu vas me le payer Finnigan...  
Ron se leva, mais seamus plus rapide, partit en courant en dehors de la grande salle, ron a ces trousses. Tous étaient hilares devant cette scène, même les jumeaux en oublièrent de gronder ginny.

Au bout de 15minutes de fous rires générales, le jeu repris sans seamus et ron.  
-Bon comme seamus n'est pas là pour continuer, c'est à toi luna de reposer à quelqu'un!  
-Katie!  
-chiche..  
-Chiche d'embrasser Georges ou Fred?  
-Oui, Georges parce que je suis sortie avec Fred, histoire de comparer!  
Elle se leva et s'approcha de georges. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant environ 1minute, jusqu'a ce que fred sépare son frère et son ex-petite amie.  
-Vous pouvez continuer dans une chambre si vous aimez tellement ça! Dit-il d'un ton agacé.  
-C'est bon frèrot, c'est juste un baiser! retorqua son frère en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

-Lee!  
-Je relève les défis: ACTION!  
-Mmmm...et ben on va satisfaire ton envie de défis, fais un bon suçon dans le cou de...FRED!  
-Hey pourquoi c'est toujours entre mec! s'indigna Fred.  
-Tu as peur de tomber amoureux de moi ma poule! Ironisa Lee.  
-Qui te dis que c'est pas déjà fait! Répondit-il  
Lee lui fit un énorme suçon!

-Ah ce que c'était bon! Dit ce dernier en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main. Bon Georges?  
-Vérité!  
-As-tu déjà coucher dans une pièce de Poudlard, peu commune pour ce genre d'exercice? Et laquelle ou lesquelles?  
-Oui, dans la salle de divination, les cuisines, le parc même si je sais pas si c'est concidérer comme une pièce, et...la salle sur demande qui s'était transformer en bureau de rogue.  
-Hey ben...on s'emmerde pas! Dit fred en rigolant.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois tout le monde n'est pas aussi prude que toi! retorqua t-il en rigolant a son tour.  
Ron revint à ce moment là avec seamus! Tous les deux avait un oeil au beurre noir!  
-Vous êtes dans un belle état tous les 2! dit harry.  
-Grrr...répondit ron!  
-Bon on continue?demanda ginny!

-Luna? continua georges.  
-Vérité. Dit-elle toujours autant dans la lune.  
-as-tu déjà fantasmé sur l'un ou l'une d'entre nous et si oui qui?  
-Mmm...oui, Ron (qui à l'entende de son nom il devint écarlate), harry, neville!  
Neville étouffa un petit cri de surprise!  
-D'accord!

-Ron!  
-Vérité...  
-Si je te redemandais de resortire avec moi, tu accepterais?  
Elle avait demandé cela avec un te détachement, qu'on tous le monde se demanda si elle rigolait!  
Ron était de plus en plus rouge, on aurait dit une tomate géant, avec un oeil au beurre noir.  
-Oui! Dit il dans un murmure.  
-Attendez! Demanda Alicia. Vous êtes sortie ensemble?  
-Ce n'est pas à toi de jouer c'est au tour de Ron! Répondit Luna.

-Hermione!  
-Vérité  
-As-tu déjà couché avec un ou plusieurs garçons ici présent et lesquelles? Et n'oublies pas, il n'y a pas de joker et la vérité vraie!  
Hermione devint presque aussi rouge que ron quelques secondes auparavant.  
-Oui, avec Harry, fred et georges!  
-Quoi avec les 2? demanda ginny.  
-Et alors petite soeur, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire c'est pas tes affaires! répondit Georges qui trouvais soudaint le jeu moins intéressant.  
-Hou, on est en colère! ironisa t-elle. Et j'aimerais savoir vous l'avez fait en même temps?  
-Ca suffit gin, c'est de toute façon pas à toi de jouer! Répondit-il encore un peu plus en colère.

-Gin, toi qui fait tellement la maligne!  
-Chiche!  
-Chiche de toucher les seins de Luna, ou de rouler une pelle à Neville? Hermione avait maintenant un grand sourire "qui seme le vent récolte la tempette! pensa t-elle"  
-T'es vraiment une garce!  
-C'est la régle ma petite!  
-Luna!  
-Alors vas y on te regarde.  
Ginny se leva, regarda si personne dans la grande salle ne les regarder et elle placa ces mains sur les seins de Luna. Elle commença à les masser doucement. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aimait bien le contact de ces mains sur les 2 protubérances de luna, caché par un tee-shirt. "Mais tu ne dois pas aimer gin, c'est une fille!"  
Le petit groupe regardaient ginny faire!  
-C'est bon gin, tu peux arrêter sinon tu vas y prendre goût! Taquina Lee.  
Ginny rougit violement, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

-Ben tien justement Lee!  
-Vérité  
-Est-ce qu'il y a une fille ici avec qui tu voudrais bien coucher?  
-Oui, bien sûr!  
-Qui?  
-Désolé gin, mais c'est une question et tu l'as déjà posé! Tu avait cas le demander dans la question!  
-Merde!  
-Hey oui, à moi donc.  
-Pfft! Ginny s'en voulait d'avoir rater sa question.  
-Georges!  
-Vérité!  
-Dans quel circonstance à tu couchais avec Hermione et est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre?

Le diner est servi annonça Dumbledore. Les élèves se levèrent et se mirent à table.  
-Désolé, ce sera pour une prochaine fois! Répondit Georges en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Tout le petit groupe alla donc manger.


	2. la salle sur demande

**Pas eu le temps avant de publier, désolée!**

**Inferno-Hell****Demoiselle Altanien****langedesenfers****,Cam8 ,****Tara91**

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira**

**encore désolée pour le retard!**

* * *

La joyeuse troupe avait fini son dîner, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle sur demande pour terminer le jeu qu'ils avaient commencé quelques heures plus tôt.

La pièce avait pris l'apparence d'un très jolie salon. De la moquette rouge, des teintures oranges, 2canapés en cuir noir pouvant contenir 3 personnes chacun plus 7 fauteuils également de cuir noir.  
Il y avait aussi des cousins verts pommes par terre et une table basse en bois d'ébène ou trôné 5 bouteilles de whisky Purefeu, 13paquets de cigarettes, 3 paquet de cigare et 13 verres.

-Wahou, c'est magnifique ! S'exclama ginny.

-Ouais, mais on est pas venu ici pour admirer le paysage. On a mieux à faire. Dit Lee, en prenant une bouteille (qui était là grâce aux jumeau, étant donné que c'était eux qui avait fait apparaître la salle) et servit un verre de whisky à chacun.

Angelina, Katie et Alicia avait pris un canapé ainsi que Seamus, Neville et Ron.

-Euh…je suis pas un peu jeune pour boire ? demanda timidement Ginny quand Lee lui tendit le verre.

-Mais non, en plus c'est la fête ce soir ! Répondit-il.

Il tendit ensuite une cigarette à chacun, sauf aux jumeaux et à lui même car ils prirent un cigare.

La soirée promettait d'être spectaculaire….

-Bon Georges, c'est à toi de répondre à la question ! Lui lança Lee

-Mmmm….vous rêvez tous de savoir, bande de pervers ! Rigola t-il. Ok, désolée Hermy, je suis obligé. Lui dit-il en buvant d'un trait son verre, faisant au passage une grimace.

-Pas grave de toute façon ils l'auraient bien appris un jour ou l'autre. Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil et tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Bon avec Fred, on était parti faire un tour aux cuisines pour chercher un truc à grignoter. On avait donc les bras chargés de fraises, bouteilles de chantilly et champagne. On fêtait notre nouvelle invention. Un grand sourire vint s'afficher sur son visage à l'évocation de cette invention.  
On se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande pour pouvoir manger tranquillement. On allait passer 3fois devant la porte quand…  
Il marqua une pose et bu une nouvelle fois un verre de whisky que fred lui servit.

-Bon tu accouches ! S'impatienta ginny.

Pour toutes réponses il tira sur son cigare.

-Quand, le tableau derrière nous nous dit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. On était assez étonné qu'il y est quelqu'un car peut de personne ne connaît cette salle est surtout ne vient à minuit dedans !  
Curieux comme nous sommes, nous avons donc décidés de voir qui c'était. On poussa donc la porte, quand on découvrit Hermione avec une bouteille de Brandy.

-Une quoi ! Interrompit ginny

-C'est un alcool moldu ! Lui répondit hermione

-Bref ! La bouteille était pas mal entamé. Nous sommes donc rentrés pour voir ce qu'elle avait. Elle était vêtu d'une nuisette bleu nuit qui la mettait parfaitement en valeurs. (clin d'œil a son frère et hermione).  
Donc avec fred, nous nous sommes servi un verre et on a bu en silence avec elle…..  
Après quelques verres, et vu qu'elle était en avance sur nous au niveau consommation, nous avons commencé a nous embrasser.

-Qui nous ? demanda d'un air interrogateur ginny.

-Ben nous…..fred, hermione et moi !

-Même fred et toi ? insista t-elle

-Oui même fred et moi ! dit il sur un ton exaspéré.

Au vu des regards choqués, il s'empressa d'ajouter….

-Mais nous étions ivres, en temps normale, nous l'aurions pas fait bien sur !

-C'est évidant ! approuva fred !

-Bref là n'est pas la question….Nous nous sommes donc embrassés et nous avons commencés à nous déshabiller. On a ensuite eu une idée, on a pris les fraises et la chantilly et on a commençait à en reprendre sur le corps d'Hermione, et on s'est mis à la lécher de toute part. Notre petit jeu à duré comme ça durant une demi heure et nous sommes après passés à l'acte, mais bon je vous épargne les détailles. Et ensuite nous nous sommes endormi, le lendemain nous sommes reparti chacun de notre côté et voilà.

-Wahou quelle histoire ! s'exclama Katie. Vraiment vous êtes un sacré numéros.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ma chère ! dit fred avec un sourire charmeur.

-Bon a mon tour ! Mmm….seamus !

-Action !

-On va exaucer le voeu d'hermione…..embrasse la, 1minute avec la langue!

Hermione est seamus devinrent cramoisie.

-Allez seam, à l'attaque ! dit harry en buvant une gorgée de whisky.

Seamus se leva donc et ce plaça devant hermione et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser.  
Une minute plus tard, ils se détachèrent avec peine.

-Neville !

-Vérité…

-Avec qui à tu donc bien pu sortir ? et Quand ?

-euh…..ces joues rosirent violemment….avec….

-Pas avec ginny j'espère ! dit ron d'un ton un peu cassant.

-Non, non…avec Katie…dit-il dans un murmure.

A cette révélation Angelina et Alicia crachèrent le contenu du verre qu'elles étaient en train d'avaler.

-QUOI ! s'écrièrent –elle en même temps

-Ben quoi ! répondit Katie, comme si cette nouvelle était d'une banalité affligeante.

-Et c'était quand ? demanda Seamus.

-C'était il y a un an ! dit-il timidement.

-Et pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? demandèrent les deux jeunes filles à leur amie.

-Parce que vous m'avez rien demandé, et puis c'est ma vie !

Pour conclure le débat Lee resservie une tournée de whisky et des cigarettes.

Après avoir tiré une longue bouffé et s'être moitié étouffé Neville demanda à Katie

-Action !  
-Euh….vous voulez pas m'aider à trouver une action ! demanda t-il aux autres.

-Non ! répondirent ils catégoriquement.

-Ben….bois un verre de whisky cul sec.

A l'évocation de son action katie fit une grimace . Neville lui servit le verre à ras bord.

-BOIS BOIS BOIS BOIS ! Saccadé en cœur la bande.

Elle but d'une traite son verre, et s'étrangla presque ce qui fit éclaté de rire les élèves.

-Arg…quelle horreur à boire ce truc !

-C'est pas grave kat, c'est juste pour être saoul à la fin ! Dit fred en rigolant (vu la quantité que lui, georges et lee avaient bu, ils riaient à tout bout de champs).

-J'ai envie de danser moi.. pleurnicha ginny.

-C'est vrai ça, on pourrai mettre un peu de musique ! renchérit hermione.

-Si vous voulez ! approuva lee.

Il leva sa baguette et de la musique rock se fit entendre. Tous ce levèrent et commencèrent à danser.  
Enfin danser était un grand mot….ils dansaient n'importe comment, vu la quantité d'alcool ingurgité au cour de cette soirée, leurs capacités étaient devenu très limités.

Pendant près d'une heure de temps ils dansèrent sur de la musique rock et des slows. Une fois que toutes les bouches furent desséchés ils s'assirent et se resservirent un verre.

-A l'amitié ! s'écria harry, la voix légèrement déformée par le taux d'alcool et l'épuisement.

-A l'AMITIE ! renchérirent ils, avant de boire leurs verres.


	3. 3éme round

**Et oui, je suis incorrigible, toujours aussi en retard dans mes publications, milles excuses!!!!!**

Zelda-sama: J'ai mis georges, mais c'était le premier des deux noms des jumeaux qui m'est venu à l'esprit lol! Merci

langedesenfers: Merci encore de me suivre bisous

Maimou: Merci, j'espère que tu t'éclateras encore en lisant la suite

**Donc voilà la petite suite ou on a encore quelques revélations croustillantes! bonne lecture bisous**

* * *

Sur les 5bouteilles de whisky, il n'en resté plus que 2 et demi.  
Affalé n'importe comment, ils décidèrent de continuer le jeu là ou il l'avait laissé.

-Ryry…

Le dénommé Ryry, se mit à glousser comme une fille hystérique.

-ACTION !

-Fais nous un strip-tease

-Ouais !! s'exclamèrent les filles en cœur.

-Ok !

Hermione leva sa baguette et une musique moldu s'éleva (joe cooker), une musique extrement bien pour un strip.

(mettre les paroles de joe cooker)

Harry enleva tout d'abord son tee-shirt et s'approcha de katie, pour lui faire toucher son torse.  
-Wouhou !! crièrent et sifflèrent les filles.

-Jalouse ! dit il avec un clin d'œil, pendant que katie continuait de le tripoter généreusement.

Les garçons de leurs côtés continuaient de fumer et de boire tout en conversant sur le corps de harry et les bienfaits du quidditch.

Harry se détacha de katie pour s'approcher d'hermione. Il lui prit les mains et les posa sur son postérieur. Hermione le regard pétillant et une expression lubrique se mit à les lui masser sensuellement.  
Après quelques caresses harry reprit les mains d'hermione et avec il défit ces boutons de jeans, avec une extrême lenteur.  
Il baissa ensuite son pantalon toujours avec les mains d'hermione, une fois ce dernier enlevé, il se pencha et déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres d'hermione  
Il était maintenant en boxer, faisant remuer ces petites fesses au rythme de la chanson.  
Il passa ces mains sur son sexe d'un façon suggestif. Les filles avaient la bave aux lèvres, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

-Hey ! Tu nous en laisse une quand même !! s'écria Ron

-Ben vient ! C'est à elle de choisir. Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est vrai ça….nous aussi on est des beaux mecs !

-Bien dit petit frère ! répondit georges la voix trouble.

Ils se levèrent sous les yeux gourmands des filles et se mirent eux aussi à se déshabiller, choisissant chacun 1 ou 2 filles pour les aider.

Hermione/seamus  
Angelina/fred  
Katie/lee  
Ginny/harry  
Alicia/georges  
Luna/ron et Neville

Les corps se frottaient au rythme endiablé de la musique. Les garçons se déshabillaient un par un aider par les filles qu'ils avaient choisi.  
A la fin de la chanson, ils étaient tous en boxer (certains plus jolie que d'autres).

-Hou….je suis épuisée ! s'exclama Angelina. Je crois que je vais aller me mettre au lit.

Elle se leva et commença à partir.

-Ben moi aussi je suis fatigué, attend moi angie, on va repartir ensemble ! dit fred.

Il repris un dernier verre et ils partirent ensemble.

-On continue ? demanda harry toujours en boxer comme les autres d'ailleurs.

-Bien sur ! répondit ginny.

-Bon presque tous le monde est passé sauf angie,fred et alicia mais comme les 2 autres sont partie il ne reste plus que toi al !

Avec l'alcool tous avaient tendance à ce donner des diminutifs, les vraies prénoms étant trop long à dire pour des gens avec un taux d'alcoolémie très élevé.

-Comme la dernière action nous a assez épuisé, je vais dire vérité.

-Est-tu amoureuse d'un ou d'une d'entre nous ?

-Oui ! répondit-elle faiblement.

-C'est toujours bon à savoir ce genre d'info ! s'exclama georges.

-Je sens que je vais vomir ! dit hermione se tenant le ventre.

-Je vais te raccompagner ! proposa seamus.

Ils saluèrent et partirent, seamus tenant par la taille hermione.

-Pffft….tu parles y a 2secondes, elle pétait la forme. Un astuce pour s'échapper avec seamus…ils ont tous décidés de déserter. Grogna ron

-on continue ? demanda alicia

-Oui ! répondirent-ils

-Gin ?

-Vérité

-As-tu déjà eu envie de coucher avec une fille ?

-Hey !! c'est de ma sœur dont tu parles !

-Je sais ron, mais elle est assez grande pour répondre toute seule ! Alors ?

-Disons, que ça m'est déjà arriver de fantasmer sur une fille….

-QUOI !!! s'écrièrent les 2frères présent.

-Oh ça va vous deux, entre toi georges qui couche avec fred et hermione et toi ron qui est sortie avec loufoca. C'est bon, vous avez pas d'ordre à me donner.

-Et m'insulte pas ! s'énerva luna.

-Oh, ça va la sainte-nitouche, qu'est pas si sainte que ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ! répondit la jeune fille en se levant imité par ginny.

-Je dis, que tu te fait passer pour la fille qui est tout le temps dans la lune et qui s'intéresse pas aux garçons, alors que tu es une grosse perverse.

-Répète un peu !

-T'as très bien compris…je sais que tu couches avec rogue, pour qu'il te mette des notes supérieur à celles que tu devrais vraiment avoir.

Les quelques personnes restantes étaient aux premières loges de ce spectacle.

-Tu le retrouve presque tous les soirs à 23heures, dans son bureau. Continua ginny. Tu te fais sauter pendant une heure ou deux et ensuite tu repars comme si de rien n'était dans ton dortoir. Tu parais tellement folle, que tous le monde croient que tu vas admirer les étoiles, ou que tu pars à la recherche d'un ronflak.

-Ah ouais…mais puisque s'on est dans les confidences, tu veux peut être que j'avoue à tous le monde que tu m'as fait une gâterie tout à l'heure, après le repas…tu veux que je dise que tu es venu me faire des avances en disant que tu avais été émoustillé en me touchant les seins pendant le jeu…..Non tu veux sûrement pas que je le dise ! dit elle ironiquement.

-Garce ! cria ginny

-Lesbienne

-pute

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à se battre. Les coups de pieds et de poings volèrent dans tous les sens. Lee et georges lançaient les paris pour savoir laquelle aurai le dessus. Georges était bien sur pour sa sœur et lee pour luna.

-Je te dit qu'elle va gagner !

-Mais t'as jamais vu ma sœur quand elle est vraiment énerver, c'est une vrai furie.

-20mornilles sur luna ! dit neville en participant joyeusement.

-Vous êtes vraiment immatures ! au lieu de parier sur elles, empêcher les de se battre. Sermona Katie.

Neville se leva donc et retint luna, pendant que harry faisait de même avec ginny.

-Non, mais vraiment !! On va vous conduire dans vos dortoirs et vous soignez ! dit harry.

Neville et lui partirent chacun avec une filles.

-Je vais aider neville à ramener luna, parce que dans l'état dans lequel il est je suis pas sur qu'il trouve ! Bonne nuit ! dit ron

-Tout le monde est partie, on est plus que nous 4 ! dit georges en posant sa main sur la cuisse d'Alicia…Si on terminait cette soirée en beauté…

-Je suis d'accord avec toi cher ami…approuva lee en resservant à tout le monde un énième verre et tirant sur sa clope.

-Et vous proposez quoi ? demanda Katie

* * *

**A suivre**

**Alors que va t-il lui proposer???**


End file.
